Arigatou
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Part one of my Ojamajo Doremi Affections series. Inspired by a video on Youtube. What if I had been there during Motto episode 3 when Momoko got upset over her earring?


(Author's Note: I've always been a fan of _Ojamajo Doremi_, especially the seasons with Momoko in them (Motto!, Na-i-sho, and Dokkan). She's my favorite. A couple days ago, I was watching a video on Youtube from the third season when Seki-sensei tried to get Momoko to take off her earring, but she just told the teacher off and broke down crying. That touched a story idea: What if I was there when this happened? How would it play out? Here's my idea. Don't flame me for this, please. It's just a spur of the moment story. But DO leave a constructive review if you can find the time. I want to know what you think, and any constructive criticism will help me out in future stories to come. Without further ado, enjoy! One quick thing: the characters will be speaking in Japanese unless specified (Momoko and I always speak English in this ficlet). BTW, just off topic, I think this is the longest author's note I've ever had to write. Yay me.)

(Disclaimer: Just in case, here it is: I do not own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or any of its adaptations or characters. They belong to Toei Animation and whoever licenses the show in other countries. This story is solely for entertainment purposes only. Okay?)

_So, 6 + 8 times 7 is 98, huh? This 3rd grade math is a little more complicated than I thought,_ I wondered to myself as I read my math book up and down.

Suddenly, Tamaki's hand shot into the air.

"What is it, Tamaki?" Seki-sensei replied.

"I hate to blab, Seki-sensei," Reika Tamaki stated with a weird grin on her face. "But I think Asuka's got a piercing she shouldn't have."

That got Doremi Harukaze's attention, even though Momoko Asuka didn't seem to hear Tamaki's comment.

Doremi motioned to Momoko, pulling on her ear twice. "Momoko! Your left..." Doremi signaled.

"Ears?" Momoko replied in her traditional English, a bit confused. She suddenly noticed Seki-sensei walking up to her. _That look kinda bugs me,_ Momoko thought, letting the book she was reading plop to her desk.

"Ms. Asuka, need I remind you that piercings are not allowed here?" Seki-sensei explained, then repeated what she said in English so Momoko could understand. "So take it off."

"No," was Momoko's simple reply. Both Seki-sensei and Doremi looked a bit shocked. I looked up from my math book towards Momoko. _It's about the earring. I don't want to know where this is going,_ I thought, ready to step in if things got ugly.

"Why not?" Seki-sensei asked in English.

"No one asked me about my piercings in the States," Momoko explained, referring to the earring on her left ear. Only us Ojamajos knew how special that earring was to Momoko. That simple, yet shiny earring was all Momoko had left to remember her former witch mentor, Majomonroe, before she'd died.

"While rules like that may be different in American culture, it doesn't apply here, so if you would kindly take it off..." Seki-sensei asked, only to be interrupted by Momoko.

"No. I won't take it off," Momoko stated, standing firm to her decision. I looked at Seki-sensei; she seemed to be running out of patience.

"Ms. Asuka, I'm only doing what's best for you, so take it off," Seki-sensei asked again, saying and heavily emphasizing the last part in English. She extended her hand, only to have it slapped away by Momoko. A lot of the students gasped.

Momoko's eyes began to fill with tears. "This earring is my treasure! And if you're telling me to take them off, then I won't come to school anymore! NOBODY CAN TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!!"

With that, Momoko buried her face in her hands and began to cry, rushing out of the classroom. Seki-sensei tried to go after her, but was stopped by Aiko Senoo, who just wanted Momoko to have some time to herself.

I was about to state my own opinions on the matter when Tamaki interrupted with a rather pointless remark.

"She doesn't have to bawl like a baby over a stupid earring..."

That was officially it for my patience.

"You shut up, Tamaki!" I shouted, my math book now completely forgotten. As soon as those words left my mouth, the whole class, Seki-sensei included, fell silent.

"I'd probably be the last one to say this, but how could you, Seki-sensei?" I questioned, not caring if I got in trouble for talking back to a teacher. Seki-sensei just made one of my best friends cry, and I wasn't going to stand for it.

"Momoko's earring is very special. Like she said, it's one of her treasures. Before her grandmother passed away, she gave Momoko that earring. That little trinket is all she's got left of her grandmother. Why can't you understand that?" I explained, my voice rising with each passing second.

For once, Seki-sensei couldn't come up with anything to say.

"That's what I thought. I'm going to find Momoko before something worse happens," I stated, walking out of the classroom myself and beginning my search for Momoko.

"I hope she'll be all right," Hazuki Fujiwara said, concerned about Momoko.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Doremi replied. "Nick's a good friend. He'll be able to help her out."

_Where is she?_ I thought, searching high and low for my missing friend. My search had taken me throughout nearly all of Misora First Elementary School, but to no avail.

I was starting to get really worried about Momoko. What if something had happened to her? I guess you could say I like her as more than just a friend...

I was about to lose it, when suddenly, inspiration hit me.

"Wait. I'm magical! I can use that to help out!" I realized. "Wonder why I didn't think of that sooner..."

Checking each hallway around me to make sure the coast was clear, I flicked my left wrist out and a magical locket appeared on my wrist, along with a glowing, emerald green ring around my index finger. I raised my hands into the air, and clapped them twice. My ring flashed a bright green as lively, upbeat music began to play.

I tapped my elbows twice each, then clapped my hands together, enveloping them in a bright green light. I thrust both my hands out, and the light dispersed to form emerald-colored gloves.

Continuing my little dance, I tapped my legs thrice, down to my feet, which were then enveloped in the same green light as my gloves. I clicked my heels together, all in time with the music that was playing, and the light formed into about ankle-high green boots.

I tapped my shoulders in time with the beat, and the green light enveloped my body, turning into my Ojamajo uniform. Finally, I tapped the side of my head, and a medium-length, green, pointed wizard's hat materialized on my head, completing my transformation just as the music ended.

Feeling a bit show-offy, I struck a pose as my transformation completed.

"_Tansei kisai Kellysi-chi!"_ (Japanese for "Handsome wizard Kellysi-chi!")

Taking out my magic wand, the Sweet Poron, I raised it into the air and chanted my spell, hoping to find Momoko with the magical power I'd been gifted with.

"_Peruton petton pararira pon! Show me the location of my dear, sweet Momo-chan!"_

A swirl of green magical music notes erupted from the tip of my wand and began spinning around me. A few seconds later, those same notes formed a glowing arrow that pointed somewhere to the southwest.

"Wait. The park is southwest from here! Maybe that's where Momoko went!" I realized, heading out of school and towards the nearby park.

Once I'd actually gotten there, I noticed that a small crowd had gathered around a certain tree. _Uh-oh. Are they surrounding Momoko?_

Not taking a chance on being discovered, I pressed the center button on my Parara Tap, and my wizard's outfit dissipated, leaving me in my normal clothes.

Getting closer, I could hear someone crying. That was _definitely_ Momoko. I could tell by her broken English speaking.

Making my decision, I began pushing my way through the crowd. "Excuse me. Excuse me, please, coming through. Hey, one side, I'll settle this - OW!! Watch the foot, buddy!"

I looked at Momoko; she was crying her heart out by the tree stump. It really hurt me to see her cry like that...

"Momo-chan?" I asked softly.

That's when I noticed something - the earring wasn't on her left ear anymore.

I didn't have to wait long for the answer, as I saw someone slinking away with a closed hand. I didn't have to guess thrice to notice what that guy was holding.

"DRAT! I don't think I can catch him on foot!" I noted. I pulled out my Sweet Poron. "I guess I have no choice. _Peruton petton pararira pon! Stop that thief in his tracks!_"

Responding to my command, the magical music notes spun around the would-be thief, stopping him cold. I walked up to the guy and wrenched Momoko's earring from his grasp.

"Thank you," I said, running back to Momoko and helping her up. I took her hand and led her out of the park quickly, before anyone could say a word about that prominent display of magic. Once I'd led her out of the park, she began crying again.

"Why don't they understand how special my earring is?" Momoko cried through tear-stained eyes. "I can't believe someone took it!"

I simply held out my free hand - the one that had the earring I'd recovered. Momoko's smile brightened considerably.

"You found it? Oh, thank you so much!" Momoko exclaimed, throwing her arms around me and pulling me into a tight hug.

"No problem, Momo-chan," I replied, blushing like mad.

"Nick? You've been one of the best friends I've ever had since I moved here. Why are you so nice to me?" Momoko wondered.

_She knows that I like her,_ I thought. _I may as well tell her. There's no point in keeping it from her._

I turned towards her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Momoko... this is from my heart."

Momoko simply smiled.

"_Aishiteru,_ Momo-chan."

Before I could say anything else, I felt Momoko's lips brush against my own for a few seconds. Apparently, she knew what "_aishiteru_" meant.

"_Aishiteru_, Nick."

"You ready to head back? I explained everything to Seki-sensei. She should be alright about the earring now," I explained.

"Okay. Let's head back," Momoko replied, and we began heading back, hand in hand.

About halfway back to the school, Momoko leaned in close to me, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Nick? There's something I want to say to you, from my own heart..."

She whispered into my ear...

"_Arigatou..._"


End file.
